


Fun

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Everybody Knows - The Tim and Delilah edition, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Tim and Delilah have a routine. Tim breaks it for good reason.





	Fun

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober day 16 “this is going to be so much fun!”

"You're kidding me."

Tim and Delilah had a routine. They came home from work each day, had a nice meal with the twins, gave them a bath, put them to bed and then, and only then, did they discuss the news of the day. 

Today, Tim had broken that routine and, from the look of delight on Delilah's face, from the grin spreading across it, he was glad that he had. Knowing his wife as he did, he'd been pretty sure if he'd made her wait for this news, she'd have strangled him. Or at least put him on the couch for an hour or two that night. Her expression did not do a thing to change his mind. 

"Oh, I'm not." He didn't even try to keep the amusement from his voice. It wasn't entirely all down to Delilah either. 

"Gibbs is sending Nick and Ellie..." She paused, repeated the names as if to be sure. "Nick and Ellie..."

Tim nodded. "Yep." 

"Undercover. Together. To a military base." Delilah's glee grew with each phrase. "Where they'll have to pretend to be husband and wife?" 

Nick couldn't keep the grin off his face, didn't even try. "That is what I'm telling you."

Delilah stared at him for a full six seconds - he counted - then she burst into peals of laughter. "Oh, this is too good," she managed to get out eventually. "Does he know what he's doing?" 

"It's Gibbs." Tim's voice was flat and Delilah inclined her head as if to concede the point. "Of course he knows." 

"Oh my god..." Delilah's voice was full of wonder as she covered her lips with her fingers. "This is going to be so much fun!" Her eyes were wide as she stared at Tim. "They'll be sending updates right? Can you read me in, leave your cell phone on in MTAC so I can listen in?" 

Tim frowned. "You know that's a classified location, right?" 

Delilah waved her hand. "My security clearance is-"

"Higher than mine, I know." It wasn't the first time Tim had heard that. "But somehow I don't think that would matter when they throw me in jail." 

"True." Delilah shrugged. "But I work for the DOD, I can totally hack your systems."

He knew it was true and Tim gave her a wry smile. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Delilah's eyes were dancing as she spun her chair around, began to move away from him and Tim tilted his head in confusion. "Where are you going?"

Delilah looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm calling Abby. You know she's going to want to know about this." 

Tim frowned, checked the clock. "It's past midnight in London," he pointed out, for which Delilah just gave him a look. 

"Number one, since when does Abby sleep? And number two, she would want to be woken up for this." 

Tim couldn't deny what was the obvious truth. "Put her on speaker," he said instead. "You know she's going to want to hear from me too." 

It was a good job they hadn’t put the twins to bed because Abby’s shriek would have woken them up and dinner needed up being quite late by the time he’d detailed everything he knew. But all in all, he figured Delilah’s assessment was the right one - fun times were definitely ahead.


End file.
